The present invention relates to solid state drives, and more specifically, this invention relates to optimizing the rebuilding of solid state drives.
One distinction between Hard Disk Drives (HDDs) and Solid State Drives (SSDs) is implementation of a Flash Translation Layer (FTL), which is responsible for maintaining a mapping between physical/logical pages, balancing wear leveling, monitoring read count to prevent read disturbances, as well as garbage collection. Reading Logical Block Addresses (LBAs) that are undergoing garbage collection could cause a drop in parallelism, which may affect the performance.